This invention relates to an apparatus for treating a liquid. The present invention relates more particularly to an apparatus for treating a liquid whereby the quality and characteristics of the liquid can be improved or an aesthetic effect achieved.
The published work of Dipl. Ing. Th. Schwenk, of the "Institut Fur Stromungswissenschaften" of 7881, Herrischeid-Lochmatt, Kreis Waldshut, Germany is regarded as work of fundamental value in this field. The effect of influencing liquid flow behavior can be demonstrated by the drop-picture method of T. Schwenk, described in "Bewegungsformen des Wassers" by Theodor Schwenk, published 1967 by Verlag Freies, Geistesleben G.m.b.H., Stuttgart, West Germany. In this specification, the phrase "treating a liquid" is used to mean any one or more of (a) mixing a liquid with another liquid (b) dispersing a solid material in a liquid (c) increasing or decreasing the quantity of dissolved gas in a liquid (d) introducing trace elements into a liquid, (e) influencing flow behavior of the liquid to render it more suitable for employment in industrial and quasi-industrial processes and (f) achieving an aesthetic effect.
"Industrial process" in this context is intended to include factory farming processes using liquids, organic and biodynamic farming processes using liquids, and processes whereby liquids whose flow behavior has been modified or influenced can be used to enhance or depress the reactivity of catalysts.